Only One
by HetaliaFan2012
Summary: A Elizabeta x Gilbert song-fic, human names used. Basically Elizabeta doesn't believe Gilbert when he says she's a girl, what happens when she finds out the truth?
1. Competition

"That idiot, he should be here by now," I said to myself. Gilbert should be here by now. I saw someone walking up the hill to my house, it was obviously Gilbert. He needed to explain his last text me: 'You're a chick!'. What does he mean I'm a chick? I'm a dude, a guy, a male, a bro! He showed his 'awesome face' and I lead him to the door.

"What do you mean by 'You're a chick'?"

"Uh, what I mean is, YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"No need to get mad, and how could I possibly be a girl?"

"You have a girl's name, you have long hair, you have BREASTS, you DON'T have a DICK, you don't like girls, you like watching guys make-out with each other which isn't normal for a guy by the way, and you make me go crazy!"

"Eli is a boy's name, Francis has long hair too, these things on my chest are my muscles, dicks grow, haven't you heard of lesbians/gays, so what if I like watching guys make-out, and what do you mean by 'you make me go crazy'?"

"Eli is short for Elizabeta, Francis is queer, boobs aren't the same as muscles, dicks DON'T GROW, lesbians/gays are weird, guys aren't supposed to make-out, and you make me confused with my emotions!"

"W-what do you mean? Your emotions?" He turned a deep shade of crimson, almost the same color as his eyes.

"You make me tingle inside, like I'm being tickled, I get all hot and sweaty, and I start thinking about what I'm supposed to say. I don't know about this feeling, it makes me feel happy but awkward inside. I have an idea! We should do some competitions to see if you're really a guy!"


	2. Slender and Wrestling

"W-what?! You look like you have a fever, and what kind of competitions?"

"Video games, who can get drunk the fastest, say uncle, stuff like that."

"So what first?"

"Video games, then say uncle, then get drunk."

"What game do you think we should do?"

"Slenderman!"

"Umm…isn't that supposed to be scary?"

"Yeah! That's the point!"

"O-okay?" _Why am I stuttering?_ We played Slenderman, and I screamed like a _girl_. _A fucking girl! _He lost as well, but he got farther than I did. _You win this round Gilbert._

"Now what Gil?"

"Say uncle!"

"Okay?" We went outside, in the backyard. He took off his shirt, and I stared, and then looked at myself. _I'm different. Am I stronger? Or is it something else?_

"You going to get started anytime soon?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" He charged at me, but I escaped. I pulled out my trusty frying pan, and wacked his head. He fell over but soon got back up. I kicked him in the face and jumped on his back while he was down. He flipped over and took me down. He pulled my leg up backwards.

"Gah! U-uncle." I fell to the ground, and I couldn't remember much after that.


	3. Waking Up

I woke up in my room, on my bed.

"I see that you're awake. Sorry if I was too awesome for you to handle."

"Sh-shut up." I sat up and took off my covers, my leg was wrapped in bandages.

"It's just temporary, don't freak out."

"O-oh thanks." I tried standing up, I fell and he caught me.

"Don't strain yourself too much."

"I guess the competition is off for now."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want my friend getting hurt again." I felt my face heat up a bit. _I'm a guy! I can't like another guy! Can I?_

"Y-yeah, thanks." I smiled at him.

"L-listen, I'm really sorry about what happened, I didn't mean to hurt you that much. I was just playing around. But then, I lost control of myself." His silver hair was being reflected off of the sun, and his crimson eyes were burning with guilt. He looked different than he ever did before. He looked…sad somehow. He looked like he cared a lot. I smiled at him.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it." His cheeks turned a bit pink. He looked away a bit. I smiled, _maybe being a gay guy isn't so bad after all._


	4. Found Out

WEEKS LATER…

My leg finally healed and I called Gilbert to come over for the drinking contest. He came over almost immediately; he had a box in his hands.

"What's in the box?" I was getting suspicious about this box of his.

"Drinks!" He opened the box, and sure enough, there were Prussian and German beers.

"So, should we start?"

"Of course!" I grabbed my bottle openers and started cracking open those beers. We drank, and drank, and drank some more. By the time we finished all of the beer, I was out, and I couldn't remember a thing after that. Once again I woke up in my bed. I felt that I had a terrible hangover. He was looking at me, smirking that stupid smirk he always had.

"So, I lost?"

"Ha! Yep! The awesome Gilbert has won again!"

"That doesn't mean I'm a girl!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"  
"Fine, I'll show you what a man looks like and show you that you don't look like that!"

"Fine!" He took off his shirt and pants, then his boxers. I stared at him.  
"I don't look like that." I simply said, shocked.

"Because you're a girl!" I sighed and looked at myself in comparison.

"Fine, you win, I guess I'm a girl then. Now put on some clothes will you?" I looked at myself in defeat. _I guess he was right after all_. He started putting his clothes back on, I sighed once again.


	5. Feelings

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but what did you mean before?"

"Huh? What do you mean before? Before what?"

"When you said that you felt weird around me." He turned a quick shade of red; _it's so cute when he does that_.

"W-well, w-what I meant was, you make me feel happy but uncomfortable at the same time, you make me feel different than I usually do. You make me feel…nervous." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Well, um, I kinda feel like that around you too, I never felt nervous around anyone else. But when I did, I would hit them with my frying pan, mostly because it was always Francis." He laughed a little. I laughed as well.

"So, you wanna hang out for a little while?" I want to hang out with my old friend, like old times.

"S-sure, what do you wanna do?"

"Should we go see a movie?"


	6. Movies and Hugs

"Um, ok, which movie?" I started thinking. _What kind of movie? Horror? Romance? NO! DEFINITELY NOT! Maybe horror is best._

"How about Paranormal Activity?"

"Err… I don't really like horror movies, I um, get scared." He blushed.

"Oh, um, how about The Hangover?"

"Um, okay." So we went to my basement and got comfortable, well as comfortable as we could on the tiny loveseat. I went upstairs and made popcorn, I then heard a scream. I ran down, and saw Gilbert hanging onto the ceiling fan.

"What happened?"

"T-there's a spider!" I sighed.

"You baby, I got it." I hit it with my frying pan and it died.

"Thanks." He then fell off of the ceiling fan.

"Are you okay?" I then smelt something burning.

"The popcorn!" I ran upstairs and took out the popcorn, which was all burnt. I threw it away and made another pack. I got out the salt and butter. I put the butter in a pan and melted it. I put some salt into the melted butter. The popcorn was ready, I put it in a bowl, and poured the butter and salt mixture all over it. I brought it downstairs and went back up for sodas.

"What kind of soda do you want?" I yelled down.

"Root beer I guess." He yelled back up. I brought down two root beers and two orange sodas. I put on The Hangover, and we ate the popcorn. It was quiet for a while, then one of us finally spoke.


	7. Revealed with Kisses

"Um, I'm um, a little cold. Can I um, have a blanket?"

"Um, yeah, right." I gave him a Prussian blue blanket. I saw a smile come across his face. I felt my face heat up a little and I looked away. He suddenly HUGGED me. I felt my face heat up so much I was basically sweating.

"Eli? Are you okay? You look sick." He put his hand on my forehead.

"I think you might have a fever."

"N-no I'm okay. It's just that, we've never really hugged like this before." He blushed a bit.

"W-well I'm just sharing my awesomeness with you, my aura will probably help a bit. Even though you're already awesome enough." He looked at me, he then looked away out of embarrassment. I smiled and hugged back. He got a bit warm, and I did as well. We turned to face each other and we bumped heads.

"Oww. You have a hard head."

"I know, and it hurts now too." I turned towards the television screen, and saw the credits rolling by.

"Ha, we missed the entire movie." I laughed and he started to too. He started to move towards me, and I leaned in as well. We kissed, and it was so nice. My first kiss was with my best friend who has been there for me since we met at four years old. We were kissing, my face turned red and I could feel it. He was so gentle yet passionate. _Do I like this? Am I in love with Gilbert? No, I can't be, he's my best friend. I just figured out I'm actually a girl and I already have a crush? I'm kissing Gilbert Beilschmidt, my best friend since we were four, the boy who told me I was a girl. Does he want this as much as I do?_ The kiss ended quicker than I'd expected. He was bright red.

"I'm so sorry, I, um, I didn't mean to-" I pulled him in for another kiss. He returned it immediately. _I love my best friend. I love Gilbert Beilschmidt. _We pulled away.

"W-what was that for?"

"I love you Gilbert, I'm sorry if this is too sudden, I mean I just found out that I'm a girl. So if you would do the awesome honors of being my boyfriend, that would be awesome."

"I love you to Eli, it would be awesome if I was with you."


	8. Lemon Bonus Chapter

We kissed again, and again, and again. We went upstairs into my room. He took off his shirt and helped me with mine. He took off my jeans and I took off his pants. I took off my boxers and he took off his. He put on a condom and we started doing it like there was no time. He was so pleasurable. I wonder if this was his first time too. I kissed his tip and it got harder every second. I loved it. He was inside of me. He was mine. Then we fell asleep for a night of pleasures.


End file.
